


Unveil

by iridescentskz



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Multi, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentskz/pseuds/iridescentskz
Summary: 7 boys notoriously known as the dreamies, the younger brothers of the infamous gang NCT begin a new journey at the boarding school neo after a seemingly innocent prank ended with a great misfortune, the boarding school neo is widely known for correcting bad behaviour but when the teens begin their school life at neo they soon realise that it isn't at all what it seems.A story of betrayal, treachery and paranoia the dreamies learn not to trust not only the other students but each other.





	Unveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro idk i wrote this half asleep but i was thinking and i had to put it down somewhere.... the grammars probably wack forgive me - zee  
> edit: i read over this like twice and im sick of reading it sorry again for any mistake with grammar/punctuation!!!  
> edit 2; uh next update coming soon <3

-  
“It was a sight to see, his trembling legs taking slow foot steps away from me and towards the edge, his face a mixture of panic and confusion. He began to plead for his life, each beg, each cry for help was euphonious to my ears and made the corners of my mouth twitch with excitement. He came to a stop on the edge of the cliff and threatened to jump, i told him not to ruin my fun as i grabbed his hair and dragged him toward me, pulling my pocket knife out and stabbing him , the feeling of piercing his skin made my bones tingle and my hairs rise-again, again i stabbed him--savouring that feeling until there was nothing but bloody remains.... Hearing the victims plead may be satisfying for the ears but the sensation i got from stabbing them was simply,,,,euphoric.”  
.......

It was just past 12 am and the dreamies were sitting on the floor of Jisungs bedroom sharing a pack of Cheetos, “dude...are you sure we should go through with this" jaemin asks cheeks smothered with Cheetos dust, "you know what happened last time”. Renjun snickers“ yeah we almost caught because a certain someone couldn't keep quiet”,chenle paused stuffing his face with Cheetos and glared at jun. “come on pleaseeeeeeeee, Hyuck whined if we don't do this NCT hyungs will forever look down at us and i don't think i can take Doyoungs teasing anymore”. “Yeah i'm tired of being babied, i'm the same age as Yukhei for fucks sake” mark muttered irritably. “Ok lets do it" jeno agrees "lets do it today; its past 12 the teachers must have gone home so we can go now” , all eyes we’re on Jeno, for a moment there was silence.  
“we'll do it!" hyuck exclaims smiling deviously lets do a run through of our plan before we go , so me mark and jun will sneak through the west gate of the school and jeno, jaemin and jisung will go through the east gate and lele will be the watcher...right"?, they all nod their heads in agreement and begin packing their equipment. 

 

“This is so fucking stupid, not worth it at all” Renjun mumbles, the dreamies all giggle at the sight of renjun stuck in the tree right outside jisungs window. Hyuck smiles fondly “just jump injunnie, ill catch you!”.Renjun looked down at Hyuck , his beaming eyes, his eyes sparkling, illuminated by the moonlight. 

Butterflies fill his stomach instantaneously. 

"He looks...more beautiful then usual” renjun mutters under his breath, “huh..what did you say?.....come on jump already or the janitor might come for night duty” hyuck whines arm tiring from holding them out for so long. Renjun shakes the weird feeling off, it's probably just nerves he concludes”as he grits his teeth and jumps, a second of panic and then warmth, the scent of rosemary and lavender, they both fall to the floor , Hyuck squirms and begins apologising before hes cut off my the sight before him, Junnies red dusted cheeks and tightly shut eyes, the wisps of hair lit by the moonlight everything about him and this moment was endearing to him. Renjun slowly opens his eyes to see Hyucks enchanting deep brown orbs staring affectionately at him, the feeling was back again he wondered if he ate something bad earlier.  
“Cough”  
“Sorry to interrupt yalls moment but we have 20 mins to complete this operation before the janitor comes so i suggest you hurry up” mark states his passive aggressive tone prominent as he begins walking in the direction of the school followed suite by the other dreamies. The two boys get up laughing , the intimate moment they both shared soon forgotten as they begin running to catch up to the other members, the feeling of the wind blowing against their face , the sound of laughter in the air unaware of the dreadful future that awaits them.

They come to a stop outside dredmill high, giggling , adrenaline pumping through their blood anticipating the moments soon to come, "ok lets do this" Renjun exclaims and begins walking towards west gate , the dreamies then part ways leaving lele alone as the watcher. 

lele kicks the gravel underneath his shoe, "isn't this too mean" lele mutters " it isn't entirely my fault we got caught last time jisung made me laugh" ah whatever he thinks,, if they don't come back before 1 ill go and look for them he then pulls out his airpods (flex) and begins listening to his favourite tunes.  
Meanwhile inside dreadmil high things are a mess, "Hyuck i swear u scare me one more time, i will fucking deck you right here, right now" Renjun whispers aggressively , "guys guys shush i think i hear something...lets just do this logo graffiti and leave right away". Hyuck resisting the urge of scaring jun agrees and pulls out the spray bottles and handing it to the other two.

In the eastern block things are looking equally as chaotic, " i miss lele" Jisung whines Jaemin and Jeno sigh simultaneously ,"this has been the 4th time you've said this in the last 2 minutes , that's two times per minute and one time per 30 seconds" Jeno states. "..and your point is?" Jisung replies while pulling out the green spray bottles from his backpack and handing it to the other two, Jaemin scoffed at the younger, "ok lets do this quickly so you can get back to your darling chen-" ,before he is able to finish his sentence he is pulled behind the nearest pillar, confused Jaemin opened his mouth to speak but before he was able to say a word. He sees it. The heads room illuminated by light and the sounds of muffled voices and laughter. "aren't the teachers meant to leave the school before 8pm?" Jaemin questions, Jeno and Jisung both shrug their shoulders in reply faces tense with worry and nerves afraid of being caught. Jaemin intrigued by the voices creeps away from the pillar to just outside the door to hear the voices more well

He looks at Jenos and Jisungs signals to come back 'and mouths at them to wait, crouched on the floor he presses his ear against the heads door and listens.

"That was a close one, he almost ruined my fun. Kids these days eh" says the unknown voice  
The head chuckles, " well you've had your fun, i've emailed you my contact details, be sure to transfer the money before this week ends"  
the unknown voice sighs " the things you have to sacrifice to satisfy your needs these days, its ridiculous"  
"yes yes but do you know how hard it is to clean blood from the cracks in the roof" the head replies giggling to himself " the janitor isn't gonna believe that its " paint" this time seeing as you let the boy bleed out everywhere.

the world was spinning , Jaemin had heard quite enough to understand the situation, thousands of thoughts were spinning through Jaemins head...but the one that stood out the most was-.  
He shakily reached for his phone in his pocket and texts the dreamies gc  
jaemin:"listen, we have to get out of here" Delivered 1am.


End file.
